HP PUNS
by Hexxer07 the Reporter
Summary: FREE PUNS
1. Chapter 1

So for this story, it will not be a story, but it's just HARRY POTTER JOKES AND PUNS!

Have fun

each chapter will have 5 puns

* * *

1\. JK ROWLING

Me: how did Harry Potter go down the hill

Friend: Idk, How?

Me: Walking

Friend: -_-

Me: JK, ROWLING

2\. Slytherin

Hermione: I'm going to bed

Draco: Can I _Slytherin_?

Hermione: -_-

Harry: *LOL FACE*

3\. Sirius

Harry: You're white

Sirius: No, I'm Black

Harry: lol, stop joking

Sirius: I'm Sirius

4\. knock Knock

Voldemort: Knock Knock

Harry: Who is there?

Voldemort: You Know

Harry: You Know Who?

Voldemort: AVADA KEDAVRA!

5\. AVADA KED-

Voldemort: AVADA KED-

Hermione: You're going to take someone eye out. Beside, you're saying it wrong

Voldemort: -_-

* * *

Hope you enjoy it! Free cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	2. CHP 2 HP PUNS

Chapter 2 HP PUNS!

* * *

Me: Here is a riddle

Me: Voldemort

* * *

2\. Sirius and Voldy

Voldemort: Why so Sirius

Sirius: Why so Nosy

Voldemort: -_-

Sirius: LOL

* * *

3\. Dog

Harry: An ominous black dog has been following me

Lupin: Oh, that seems quite...Sirius

* * *

4\. Godfather

Bellatrix: I just killed your godfather

Harry: Please tell me you are joking

Bellatrix: Nope, I guess you could say I'm...Dead Sirius

Harry: -_-

* * *

5\. Griffin door

The entrance to Dumbledore office

Is a Griffin door

* * *

Hope you enjoy it

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	3. Chapter 3

CHP 3 PUNSSSSSSSSSSSS

* * *

1\. Snapple

Snape + Apple = Snapple

* * *

2\. Cho - Cheese

Harry: What do you call cheese that isn't yours?

Cho: i don't know, what?

Harry: Not Cho Cheese!

Cho: -_-

Harry: Sorry

* * *

3\. Gordan Ramsey

Gordan: YOU PUT SO MUCH GINGER IN THIS THAT IT"S A WEASLEY

* * *

4\. Snitch

Red Bull + Ferrero Rocher = Snitch

* * *

5\. Moody

Why did Barty Crouch Jr quit drinking?

Because it was making him Moody

* * *

Hope you enjoy

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	4. CHP 4 PUNS

Hope you enjoy

* * *

1\. Serveus

Snape: Headmaster, I'm afraid the Dark Lord has returned

Dumbledore: Are you serious?

Snape: No, I'm Serveus

Sirius: -_-

* * *

2\. Tumblr Thread

My obsession with Harry Potter has gotten a bit... _riddikulus_

It's a _sirius_ problem

There's nothing _ron_ with that

keep up with these puns and you might be muggled

Too bad cos were _neville_ stop

* * *

3\. Frank Longbottom and Sirius

Frank: Can we talk about something serious?

Sirius: I'm always SERIOUS

Frank: well, to be FRANK

Sirius: SERIOUSLY?

Frank: FRANKLY

* * *

4\. These commment

ONE MILLION POINT FOR SLYTHERIN

Enough Harry Potter references; come on, let's be Sirius

Wow really dude? That's just Ron

Okay, now you're being Riddikulus

I knnow it's Lestrange, but I'm Rowling on the Fleur laughing

Well i'll bet you look pretty Weasley right now, but Granger things have happened

* * *

5\. Roast

Harry: Shove off, Malfoy

Malfoy: You shove off, Harry

Harry: If I wanted my comeback I would've wiped it off your mom's chin!

Malfoy:...

* * *

COOKIES!  
(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	5. CHP 5 PUNS

Hope you enjoy


	6. CHP 6 PUNS

Hope you enjoy

* * *

1\. Voldemart

Where does a dark lord get his groceries?

AT THE VOLDEMART

* * *

2\. Dementos

Why do inmates at Azkaban have good breath?

Because all of the de-mentos

* * *

3\. The Marauders

*the Marauders after getting detention*

James: Oh deer

Sirius: Dog gone it

Peter: rats

Lupin: I was un-a-were that we would be facing this consequences

*muffled giggling*

* * *

4\. Diary

Harry: Hermione, you were reading my diary again weren't you?

Ron: How can you tell?

Harry: She correct my spelling

* * *

5\. Sirius

Remus: Sirius?

Sirius: Yea?

Remus: Why so sirius?

Sirius: ...

Sirius: You broke the comedy

* * *

COOKIES  
(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (:::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


End file.
